Ishkabibble
by qhernadez07
Summary: Drabble collection of one-shots about Dom and Letty.


**A/N: **To keep from getting burnt out on Turbulence, I wrote this. It's been in my head for a while now and (like I said to Mysteriesabound1) I need to let it out instead of suppressing it.

I hope it helps to ease your waiting while I keep writing Turbulence. 'Ishkabibble' is just going to be a drabble series. Just a line of one shots that pop in my head. I have a crazy imagination, so be warned!

Beta: Mysteriesabound1 (thank you!)

Warning: Rated M

Play of Words

* * *

They sat staring at each other, a similar grin on their faces. It was something that they were proud to share, something just between the two of them. Letty and Dom were best friends. It started out as a love/hate relationship in middle school and bloomed into an union of understanding. They complimented each other.

Tonight was a night for cutting loose. Dom wouldn't risk having a party, but that didn't mean he was going to shun the simple act of having fun. Tonio was in San Diego. He would've arrived at the house that afternoon, but instead was delayed. Something about the his car's engine block.

His misfortune was everyone in the household's opportunity. They revealed the hidden stash of beer and spirits and set to work on having a great Sunday night before school. Mia decided to have just two shots of vodka and retired to bed early. Vince was busy sucking face with some random red-head in the living room chair. Jesse and Leon set up the beer pong table hours ago and were on their way to getting plastered with of few of their friends outside.

Dom and Letty sat at next to each other in the dining room. Limes, salt, and shot glasses littered the table. Once Mia left for bed, Dom and Letty filled up on vodka and tequila and continued to drink. They talked about cars, school, girls, boys, just whatever.

"I saw you with that football player the other day," said Dom before he took another shot of tequila.

Letty let out a snort and continued to suck on a lime slice in her hand. "Which one?" She asked playfully.

Dom cracked a smile. "Which one? Don't be stupid, Lett, you don't go for those type of guys."

"How do you know?"

Dom shrugged and swiped some salt on his index finger. He put the innocent digit in his mouth and started to suck. They were friends, good friends, but never went past the occasional hug and punch in the arm. They liked each other, because they could talk about anything, whether it be boys or food.

"So," began Dom, "You going to tell me about him?"

Letty took a sip of her Corona. Her face held a watered down glare as she stared at the curious boy. "He's a boy that I've been talking to. That's it."

Dom gave her a skeptical look. "We both know that's a lie. I heard you guys got caught 'getting fresh' by Danny Wood-"

" If you know so much about it, then why ask?"

"So it's true?"

"It was just making out, man. No big deal."

Dom gaze stayed on her for a few minutes. They didn't say anything, just sipped on beer and vodka. The two were so close, that they even knew about each other's sexual experience. Letty was easy to guess, she was tough and not easy to get close too. But once someone did, she proved to be an animal, but never had sex.

The same was said about Dom. He was considered a player and received a lot of blow jobs. Groping, heavy petting and even dry humping was what he was used to in _that_ category, but he still never went all the way. They've always been curious of each other and both turning fifteen that year heightened the curiosity.

Of course they tried to play it off. Letty ignored that Dom's awkward lanky body had turned into a muscular tank, and his voice had dropped several octaves lower. While Dom tried to look past the round butt and well defined breasts that Letty developed. They were fighting a losing battle, at some point they needed to see where things would go.

"So he didn't get near that pussy?" Asked Dom looking innocently at Letty.

He watched in delight when Letty nearly choked on the beer she was consuming. She coughed a few times and wiped her mouth roughly. Her body was leant forward so Dom could get a perfect few of some cleavage.

"You know I hate that word," she said glaring at him.

"What?" Asked Dom stupidly. On his face was a sly smile as she continued to glare at him.

"You know what I mean."

"Just say the word, Lett. As many foul words that come out of your mouth, you should have no problem with this one." he said sipping a Corona, the smile was still on his face.

"Bastard."

He laughed shaking his head. "See what I mean? You got nothin' to lose."

Letty licked her lips and took a gulp of her drink. The annoyed glare stayed in place as Dom chuckled lightly beside her.

"Stop being a baby, Lett, and just say it," he said crossing his arms. "Pussssssy," he slowly pronounced.

The girl licked her lips again and looked away. Dom could see her face flush slightly, but knew better to call her on it. He truthfully wanted to see if she would do it and was secretly excited if she did.

"You scared?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Letty snapped her head back to him. "That kitty shit won't work on me," she said.

Dom shrugged and looked around the room. His eyes caught Vince still making out with the girl he invited this time around. "Whatever," he said. From beside him he could hear an aggravated huff and mentally applauded himself. Dom always prided himself for being able to push Letty's buttons so quickly. She never liked being called a coward and never liked to back down from a challenge, no matter how _childish_ it seemed.

"You're such an asshole."

Dom turned back to her. "Are you going to stop being a little baby and just say it?"

Her eyes narrowed before she sipped the gold beverage. "...Pussy," she said quickly.

Dom dramatically reclined his neck and placed his hand to cup his ear. "What was that? Say it again, this time slower."

She exhaled sharply and her lips tightened. "Pussy," she said louder and slower.

Dom's eyes brightened and he poured a little clear liquid in her shot glass, before sliding it to her. "Good girl," he said playfully.

Letty flipped him the bird before taking the shot. Dom watched her quietly. His member twitched in his pants at the sight. He was fascinated by the attraction and his sudden hardness from her saying that one word. As his mind drifted, he thought how he wouldn't mind actually seeing _her _pussy.

"Dick," he said still looking at her.

Letty looked at him questionably. "What?"

"Say it."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. "Dick," she repeated comfortably.

Dom matched her smirk and rested his arms on the table, he leaned closer to her. "Suck."

Letty paused matching his gaze. "Suck."

His gaze flashed to her covered chest and back to her face. "Breasts."

Letty smirked wickedly and placed her arms on the table while hutching over, exposing more of her soft round mounds. Dom's eyes automatically went over the golden skin. His pants tightened.

"Breasts," she said back.

"Tits," he said. This caused Letty to bristle slightly. It was another word part of human anatomy that she didn't care for. Dom smiled with glee.

"Tits," she repeated sorely.

"Cum."

She bit her lip. "Cum."

"Wet."

"...Wet."

He leaned in closer. "Fuck."

"Fuck."

Dom paused and decided he was going to take a shot in the dark. Their little game was getting serious. "Rough," he nearly whispered.

He was close enough to have a good view of her face. Her eyes were dilated. He didn't know if it was from the alcohol or if she was getting hot and bothered. Dom hoped it was the latter.

"Rough," she whispered.

They sat silently looking at each other. Dom nodded his head up towards the ceiling. "Upstairs?" He asked still staring. He could see Letty's mind at work. At this point, their game was considered innocent, but Dom knew it could change into something complicated very fast.

She nodded after a while of pondering the question. "Upstairs."

They both stood up from the table and headed to the stairs. Letty went first and Dom after. He watched, almost hypnotized by the sway of her hips, as she made her way up to his room. Once they entered, the door was immediately locked and they were on each other. Letty turned around quickly as Dom wrapped his arms around her. Lips were pressed together, tongues played and sucked. They quickly realized their clothes were turning into an unwanted barrier.

"You're pretty good at that," complimented Letty.

"At what?" Asked Dom staring at her mouth.

"Kissing."

"I need to see some skin Lett."

"I bet you do."

They broke apart, Letty and Dom went to work on discarding the annoying garments. First were shirts, pants, bra, boxer and panties. They stripped down until they were bare to each other and hesitated, staring at the other's body.

This was crossing the line. Even though they were standing naked in front of each other there was still time to go back. Yes, they may have a few days of awkwardness at seeing the other naked, but no harm would really be done. The question was, was it really worth it? Was high curiosity and teenage horniness really worth their friendship?

Dom stood still, studying his good friend as she, in turn, studied him also. He started at her face, worked his gaze down to the slender neck, beautiful perky breasts and lower towards her stomach and hips. His focused stayed a bit longer on her center and unconsciously licked his lips. He didn't want to go back and by the look on her face, she didn't want to either.

In two strides, Dom was standing in front of her. He grabbed Letty's hair firmly behind her head and tilted her slender neck. Lips connected again, and Letty moved her arms to roam over his chest. Dom went lower as he kissed, nuzzled and sucked. His face landed on her chest and he first went to the left breast and started to lick.

Above him, Dom could hear Letty moan and whine deliciously. It was something that he'd never heard before. Dom found it to be a major turn on. Her voice was already husky for a fifteen year old. It was music to his ears. Dom moved his attention to the right breast and smiled into her soft skin when he felt her hands tangle in his brown curls.

He hosted her up and carried her to his bed before laying over her body. "I love your tits," he mumbled playfully into her skin.

Letty let out a long breath, before closing her eyes and letting him kiss her. "Breasts," she corrected out of breath.

Dom laughed lightly and starting kissing a trail down to her hot center. Once he opened her legs, he was happy to see her wet and glistening.

"I like your pussy too, and it looks like she likes me," he said with a cocky smirk.

Letty snorted and propped her upper body up using her arms. She stared down at him slightly annoyed. "It's called a vagina."

"She likes me."

"She doesn't know any better."

"I doubt that."

Letty laughed. "Why are we referring to my vagina like it's a person?"

Dom moved his head between her legs and gave Letty's hot center a long lick. From above him, he heard her gasped in surprise. He watched fascinated as her pink folds contracted slightly. "She knows what she wants," he responded.

"I know what I want," she said.

Dom looked up, having her full attention. "What's that?"

This time, it was Letty with the cocky grin. "I want your dick, "she paused, "In my pussy."

Dom stood up with a look of delight on his face. "Seems you're getting good at the word game."

She shrugged. "I had a persistent teacher," she teased.

Dom crawled up over her body. "Are you sure you can handle this dick?"

"Wow, you're a cocky bastard."

Dom's hand slid to her pink folds. He massaged the swollen lips before inserting his index finger. As he moved the single digit in and out, around him muscles started to contract. Letty's eyes fluttered shut and her legs automatically widened to give him more access. He added another finger as he continued to pump in and out of her wet hole.

"Fuck," she breathed arching her back.

"I intend to."

Letty whimpered, before shuddering and arching her back up even more. Her arms wrapped around Dom's neck as her orgasm took hold of her body. Dom watched entranced as she rode it out. She was beautiful and he wondered if anyone else had ever seen her in this state.

His expression darkened. He didn't want to think about it. Dom didn't like to think that he was not the only one to see her in this disheveled state.

"Pop my cherry already," he heard her say.

"You sure you want it to be me?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that too, shouldn't I? She responded back.

Dom smiled but nodded his head. "Yea, I guess you have a point," he began, "I'd rather it be you."

"Good and I'd rather it be you too," she said casting her eyes down. Dom could see a pink flush form on her cheeks. He laughed.

"What?"

"My girl is blushing."

"Fuck you."

"Shhh," he cooed dipping his head down and kissing her. "Don't ruin it with that dirty mouth."

"Isn't my mouth the reason this started?" She asked between kisses.

He nuzzled her face, ignoring the question. "I'm going to go in you now," he warned.

"You have a glove, big boy?"

Dom leaned to the side and reached into his night table drawer. Out came his hand with a gold wrapper. He went to work, quickly unwrapped it and placed it over his large dick. He came to his original position and pressed himself to her hot opening.

Letty bit her lip. "Fuck, this is going to hurt."

Dom said nothing. He was too busy concentrating. As he moved in, he could already feel resistance. Letty was right, this was going to hurt. The head wasn't even in yet and he could already feel how tight she really was.

Dom leaned forward and started kissing her face. His hips kept on pushing further in, and he could feel her body tense underneath him. She whined softly and scrunched her eyes shut. Dom cooed at her and brushed his face in her hair. His mouth went to sucking along her neck and he moved one of his hands to massage her clit.

This seemed to help, because she relaxed slightly, but not by much. "Why do you seem to be a pro at this?" She whispered.

Dom chuckled. "I'm good at foreplay."

"So, you do this with other chicks?"

"Not exactly, Lett. You'll be my first to go all the way and why are we talking about this?"

Letty glared up at him. "It hurts. I need a distraction."

"I have better ways to distract you, Lett."

With one last push of his hips, he felt like he broke through a thin barrier. This caused Letty to yelp and bury her face into the crook of his neck. Dom tried to steady his breathing. He fit like a glove, a very tight glove. They sat there for a few minutes, just breathing in and trying to adjust to the new sensations.

"You okay?" He whispered near her ear.

Letty gave a small nod. Her breath was shaky as she tried to get her body to relax.

"Move," he heard Letty say softly.

Dom obliged her command and slowly pulled his hips back before pushing back in. They both hissed at the movement. His hand still caressed her pink bud and he silently kissed Letty along her collarbone.

After several more painfully slow thrusts, Letty's breathing began to hitch and she started moaning. Her body began to relax under him as he continued. The louder she was becoming and more deep his thrusts became. She felt divine, her wet pussy creating a perfect tight tunnel around him. He groaned as he felt her vaginal walls flutter.

"Fuck," he groaned.

Letty squirmed underneath him. Her head was moving back and forth as he kept the rhythm. Dom quickened his pace and felt her wet walls clamping down on his shaft. He stopped as they continued to move around him, milking him. Letty let out a loud moan as her body reached its peak before finally relaxing. Dom locked his jaw and gritted his teeth. He let out a loud growl before pulling out just before he came.

They both collapsed on the bed, trying hard to control their breathing. Dom took off the soiled condom and threw it into the trash can near the night table. He moved over to Letty and wrapped his arms around her.

"I wouldn't mind doing that again," he said breaking the silence.

Letty smiled and opened her eyes. "Yea?"

"Yea," he said and paused, "You down for that? Maybe a few more times?"

"Tonight?"

Dom licked his lips nervously and looked away. "Whenever. Maybe tomorrow, maybe the day after that..."

Letty titled her head curiously at what he was suggesting. After a few seconds, her mouth spread into a wide smile. "What about my football player?" She asked teasingly.

Dom grip tightened around her. "What about him?"

"Don't do that. Don't answer a question with a question."

"Maybe I don't have nothin' to say."

"You DO have something to say, you're just fishing."

Dom sighed and buried his face in her hair. " I would _prefer_ if we left any other people out of this," he spoke honestly.

"We?"

"Yes Letty," he began, "No guys for you, no girls for me."

Letty turned to face him. "Wow, I must have left a great impression if you're willing to get rid of your skanks."

Dom rolled his eyes, but still smiled. He placed a light peck on her lips. "You got that right."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Pls review :)**


End file.
